


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Caretaking, Dongwoon-centric, Dramedy, Elemental Magic, Hyunseung-centric, M/M, Magic Revealed, Magic-User Yoseob, Magic-Users, Magical Tattoos, Non-Graphic Violence, Roommates to lovers, Self-Sacrifice, Skeptic Hyunseung, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers, Taking The Bullet, Witchcraft, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Jang Hyunseung/Yang Yoseob





	Untitled

**11:35 AM**

It was a off day for Hyunseung for two reasons.

The first one was that it was a literal off day for him.He didn't has classes or anything else going on that day so he was stuck at the Fraternity home in his room passing the time on his phone.

The other reason on the other hand was a little more....unconventional.


End file.
